Studying Love
by CandyLover4180
Summary: "Percy tried not to stare as he watched his professor pull out her hair tie and shake out her hair. It was his last class on a Thursday afternoon and Percy just wanted to get out of the class so he could clear his head of any thoughts about his attractive history teacher." Inspired by the story Age is just a number by LivenLifeUp and the book Fangirl by Veronica Roth. Read them.


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in so long, my other story is taking FOREVER to write. Please read, review and tell me if I should continue with this story or if it's just plain crap. Also, this is like an introduction, the other chapters will be more informative (I hope :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 1-Awkward tutoring**

Percy tried not to stare as he watched his professor pull out her hair tie and shake out her hair. It was his last class on a Thursday afternoon and Percy just wanted to get out of the class so he could clear his head of any thoughts about his attractive history teacher.

Percy Jackson was 19 years old and it was his second year being at the university of Utah. He was a double major in marine biology and music. He knew that it was a weird mix, but he loved both. He played the trumpet, flute, violin, piano, guitar and little harmonica, but his main passion was the piano. Percy was exactly 5 foot eleven and he was proud to be that tall. He had bright sea green eyes and a mop of black messy hair on top of his head. He was lean, but not too skinny and he had broad shoulders but he wasn't stocky. He didn't have bulging biceps either, but he did have a nice stomach that he was very proud of.

It's not that he hated history, but it wasn't his favourite subject. He had ADHD and dyslexia so it was really hard for him to concentrate in history. He had a tutor for it when he was in high school, and he still kept in contact with Calypso and her fiance Leo sometimes, but it was hard for him to keep up with college history. Another problem with his history class was his professor. She was 22 years old- only 3 years older than he was and she was a prodigy in most of her subjects at school, having graduated high school at the age of 14, graduating college at 17 and then getting her doctorate at the age of 20. Every guy in college thought she was hot, and she was, but Percy thought that 'hot' was the wrong word for her. He didn't like to use the words 'hot' or 'sexy' to describe a girl because they made the girl sound like a thing, not a person.

He had taken her history class because there was no room available in the other history classes, for he had signed up too late. Her name was Annabeth Chase and it was hard not to like her. Besides being attractive, she was bubbly and fun, but for the past week, she had been more down and Percy wondered why. Professor Chase (or Doctor Chase) had blonde princess curls hanging down from her head that bounced every time she took a step. Her hair reached her mid back and she looked fit; not too skinny, but just enough to show that she was healthy with nice curves. She had bright, intimidating grey eyes that made you rethink the dumb blonde stereotype when you first looked at her. She had long legs and a thin face with high cheekbones and a button nose.

He could hear a boy in the back of the class wolf-whistle as she shook out her hair, but she completely ignored him. Percy was pulled out of his thoughts by the bell signaling the end of class.

"OK class, I graded your history reports, so collect them on the way out." She shouted over the sound of people gathering their notes and chattering away with their friends.

When Percy got to the front of the line to collect his paper, he heard Prof. Chase say, "Mr Jackson, will you please wait over there in that empty seat? I need to discuss your paper with you." Puzzled, he looked up and took the paper, noticing a red D on the cover. He went and sat down in the empty chair as the last kid exited the class and soon, it was just him and Dr Chase alone.

"I notice that you have been failing my class." She spoke softly, leaning against her desk. "What's the problem?"

Percy almost said 'you are', but then stopped himself.

"I just find history boring. It doesn't help that I have ADHD and dyslexia either." He stated.

She pursed her lips. "Well, if you want to graduate, you have to have history credits. You know, I have ADHD and dyslexia too and my dad taught me a really great trick to study around it. If you want, I could have evening sessions with you, I could be like your personal tutor." She said, slowly.

His stomach flipped over. He really didn't want to spend even more time with her, even being alone together, made him nervous, but he really needed that history credit to graduate. "OK, thanks." He found himself saying. Curse his tongue.

"Great, then we'll start tonight. Meet me in the library on East Campus tonight at 8." She said with a smile.

"OK and thanks again Professor Chase." He stated simply, rising out of his chair to leave.

* * *

><p>"Yeah man, she's making me take this dumb tutoring session with her in the library." Percy complained to his roommate as he tossed his baseball up in the air while lying on his bed.<p>

"Dude, she totally likes you, this is your chance to finally get her, you've been in love with her since you first saw her." Jason replied, rummaging through his closet.

"No, I don't love her." Percy denied.

"Well I have a date with my girlfriend Piper so try not to mess this up with your complaining. Just, act yourself and be cool." He said, patting Percy's leg on his way to the bathroom with a pile of clothes in hand.

"Thanks for your support." Percy muttered.

* * *

><p><em>I am so gonna mess this up tonight<em>. Percy thought to himself as he made his way to the library. He entered it and saw his attractive professor sitting alone at a table.

"Hi Professor Chase." He cautiously approached.

"Hello Mr Jackson, and call me Annabeth when we have these sessions." She stated, looking up at him with a smile.

He sat down and pulled his lap top out of his bag with only a small grunt and then, "Call me Percy then."

The session was awkward at first, and it was so weird because it was like he was talking to a normal person his age. They made jokes and polite conversation in between the session and Percy found himself enjoying it.

"OK, so I'll see you on Monday, Percy." She said as they exited the library.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to...wherever you live?" He knit his eyebrows together.

"No, it's OK, I'll just walk home myself. I live like thirty seconds from here." She explained.

"Are you sure, because I can walk-"

"No, it's really OK Percy, thanks for offering though." She said, cutting him off.

"OK, if you're sure. Goodnight Annabeth" He said with a small smile.

"Goodnight Percy." She waved and started walking away while Percy went in the opposite direction.

Percy was so ecstatic on the walk back, he almost jumped and pumped his fist in the air.

**OK guys, hope you liked it, please tell me if u did or did not, I really need to know if I should continue or not. PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


End file.
